Get Her Out of My City
by shipscanbelovely
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring the start of Korra and Lin's rocky relationship.
1. Lin's Thoughts

Lin had never felt like this before, so at first she didn't know how to explain it to herself. When Lin first set eyes on this troublemaking, city-wrecking Avatar, instead of a look of distaste, Lin found herself wearing an expression of complete surprise. Lin couldn't place it. Maybe it was the strong looking muscles, or those startling ocean blue eyes. It was possibly the look of concern and worry written all over her face, the young fugitive was very fidgety, but she wasn't wearing a look of guilt. Lin was instantly nervous, never, in all her years of being the head of Republic City's Police Force had she ever felt bad for prosecuting a criminal. But despite her apprehension, Lin knew she couldn't let confusing feelings of something she couldn't explain slow her down from punishing the teenager.

**AN: So yes, Korra and Lin is one of my favorite pairings from lok, and as more episodes are released, the more materials I will have to base my drabbles on.**


	2. Korra's Thoughts

Korra had never felt, what was the word? Intimidated. Trapped. No bending training had prepared her for being stuck in jail whatever the case. The woman before her was strong and witty, Korra pursed her lips once she found out her title wouldn't do her any good. _Which is completely unfair_, she thought. What truly caught Korra by surprise was the fact that this woman, was the daughter of Katara's very good friend, Toph. The fact that Lin, well, the Chief was indifferent to this only upset Korra more, being treated as a criminal wasn't very pleasing. Except, even though Korra would never mention this out loud, but it made Korra feel special in some odd way. As opposed to being treated special, she was treated like a normal person, not some teenage girl who needed to be protected. Korra couldn't reason why, but she felt a little sad when she had to leave with Tenzin, she wanted to know Lin a tad more, even though she was positively certain that the Chief didn't mutually feel that with her.

Before Korra fell asleep that night, the thought of causing a little bit of ruckus just to see the Chief made Korra smile.


	3. Nerves

Korra sat on a dark green bench, trying to overcome her irrational fear of public speaking. This nervousness was unlike anything she'd ever faced before. When Korra would be tested on her bending (water, earth, and more recently: fire) Korra felt exhilarated, confident, and powerful; yet here she was trembling before speaking in front of many in Republic City. Korra reckoned there would be more people than she had ever seen at one place. Korra tried to calm her thoughts, and when she took a deep breath, she hiccupped. Embarrassed, Korra's head turned quickly, in case someone heard her. Unfortunately, someone had.

The Chief of Police walked with perfect posture, and was trying to hide her smirk as she approached the Avatar. Lin eyed the Avatar, and the two were silent, until Korra hiccupped again. Lin's smirk faded as she saw how evidently distressed Korra appeared to be. Lin sighed, thinking how this wouldn't do.

"Something wrong?" Lin asked as firm as possible. Korra was about to respond before another hiccup escaped her throat.

"I, I've never spoken in front of a crowd before, let alone see so many people at once, how can I possibly go out there and speak to the world?" Korra demanded. Lin pursed her lips, now was an opportunity to-_to what_? She asked herself. Lin still couldn't explain her feelings for Korra, but she figured she might as well assist the Avatar- this once.

"Speaking in front of a crowd is nothing. Just find one spot in the distance and focus on that, it makes it a lot easier." Lin advised.

"Are you sure that's all it takes?" Korra asked, not satisfied. Korra looked up at the older woman and blushed as she admired her figure. Korra's eyes darted, she didn't want the Chief to notice.

Lin nodded abruptly. "I've had my fair share of speaking publicly. And besides, both Tenzin and I will be out there with you, you have nothing to worry about." Lin added, meticulously. Korra sighed a breath of relief as she stood up.

"Thank you Chief!" Korra said as she started walking to address the people she needed to protect. Although Korra was several feet ahead, she could hear the Chief mutter, "It won't happen again," putting a confident smile on Korra's face.

**AN: If possible, some feedback would be lovely.**


	4. Of Fear and Relief

Korra's heartbeat quickened at the mention of the Chief, but her facial expression remained displeased. To Korra's surprise, the Chief walked over dressed in her uniform. Korra was disappointed, she had desired to see the Chief wear something besides her regular attire.

Lin walked regally, trying to keep her face straight; but seeing the young waterbender in that well-fit and very flattering dress sent her imagination running. Wanting to play it safe, Lin condescended Korra on her "lack of achievements." Lin figured maybe it would be for the best, Korra didn't seem to be hurt from the remark; instead her face was wearing the same upset expression. Lin reckoned that Korra already had a lot on her plate. She left swiftly, not wanting to get Korra more upset, and it was hard enough for her to be so abrasive, but seeing the Avatar dolled up- Lin couldn't afford to think like that.

Korra's face transcended from angry to sad, her lips parted. _Is that, is that really how she feels about me? _Korra was puzzled, she might not have done anything "to deserve this", but she felt that it wasn't as if she was terrible and undeserving of a _party._ But her thoughts of Lin vanished quickly, for the dark fear she had of Amon clouded her thoughts.

A few nights later, well, early in the morning, Lin sat up in her apartment, grateful for the privacy of her bedroom. An untouched cup of tea was placed on her nightstand, no longer steaming. Distress was written on her face, even though the danger that Avatar had been in was over. Lin yawned, she was tired of many things, tired of Amon, tired of Tenzin, of the shenanigans in her city, and tired of lying to herself. "Get her out of my city," she had once said to Tenzin. It was from dwelling on this that Lin realized that that wasn't what she wanted. Lin wanted _her. _She was worried, and wasn't able to sleep until she received word that Korra was safe.

Lin lingered, thinking about how scared Korra must have been. Of course she knew the Avatar wouldn't openly admit to her fear, she was far too confident for that. Lin sighed and looked out her window, the lights in the city were dim, the city was silent, as it should have been. She grumbled as she lay herself down, thinking about how the Avatar was far too young for her. Lin snorted. She once thought that the age difference between Pema and Tenzin was over the top; but the age difference with Korra was more than double that. _What are you doing, Lin? _she asked herself, thinking about the slim possibility she had with Korra. _It's unlikely that she's even in to women, and even if she did, there's no chance she'd be in to an older woman like me. _As the night drained on, Lin's eyelids eventually closed, and she fell under the spell of dreamless sleep.


	5. Better Sorry Than Safe

Korra's face fell as the Chief walked by, not giving her anything so much as a glance. _What is her problem with me? _Korra asked herself. She had even complained to Tenzin about it. Of course, she truly was excited and grateful that Bei Fong agreed with her about allowing the pro-bending tournament to go on. _But what good is it, _Korra thought. _It's not like I can do anything to make her like me. _Korra's suspicions of rejection strengthened when she found out that Bei Fong was the woman Pema stole Tenzin from. Korra considered that if Bei Fong continued to hold a grudge from losing the man she once loved, there'd be no way for her to love a woman; let alone a seventeen year-old airbender in training.

Lin's eyes darted. She didn't need _this_. Getting over her feelings for Tenzin had been rough, but her budding feelings for Korra were out of hand. And here was her ex-lover, insisting that she needed to give Korra a chance. _If only you knew, Tenzin. If only you knew_, she thought, deviously. Oh, how she longed to spend more time with that strong, passionate, and beautiful teen. But Lin felt it was best if she protected herself from this new interest of hers; she had doubts that the relationship would end well.

Korra felt as if she were flying, well, it was probably as close as one could get to flying. But as the water beneath her stated to obey gravity, Korra began to fall. She could feel herself dropping down, and she panicked. She didn't know how to stop it. Out of nowhere, a metal rope came to her aid. Korra's whole body flooded with relief and adrenaline. It was _Bei Fong_ who had saved her. She watched in amazement as the Chief took control of the metal and braced herself and she saw the Chief move the rope to push Korra above.

Lin was in disarray, her mind was foggy, but she saw the equalists escaping the stadium, and was startled by the explosion. Frantically, she looked around hoping to find a way to stop them. Literally out of the blue, a gigantic funnel of water spiraled up, the Avatar at the top. Although Lin was no waterbender, she could tell that it wasn't enough for Korra to reach the top of the stadium. Lin quickly released the metal from her back and made her way up in the air. She was going to be there for Korra when she fell. It was almost too close, but Lin was able to save and assist the falling Avatar. Praying to the spirits that her plan would work, Lin flung Korra up above, quickly following her to help her fight off the equalists. It was going well, until Lin was weakened from a second electrocution.

Korra saw the blue sparks of electricity coming from the direction Lin was. Angry, the flames burst from her palms as she ran over to fight them off.

Lin made a mental note to thank Korra once this ordeal was over. She abruptly made her way to the equalists on the airship, but the sound of cracking glass rattled her brain. She glanced down, eyes widening as she saw the ceiling collapse under her eyes. Lin glanced up in desperation, Amon was right _there_, but she refused to let Korra get hurt, and she released herself, going down as well.

Korra's heart was racing, the fear, the fight, the fact that Bei Fong had saved her yet again was humiliating but also gratifying. When the two landed Bei Fong leaned over to help her up. "Don't mention it, kid." She had been told. Korra was going to make a retort, but her teammates arrived.

That night, Korra couldn't sleep. The remembrance of Bei Fong's heroic actions, the fight and terror Amon had caused, and more thoughts of Bei Fong clouded her mind. She also tried to piece together the new visions she had seen, but her logic and reasoning wouldn't cooperate that night. Korra rolled over, hoping that a new position would help her sleep. "Maybe if Bei Fong were here, I'd be able to sleep," Korra murmured to herself as she imagined the Chief's marred but beautiful face.

**AN: Please review, it would be helpful!**


End file.
